The tunnel at the end of this road
by OliveBranchStories
Summary: When Sam said yes to Lucifer. Set in the timeline of the 2014 universe of Season 5, episode 4, "The End." One-shot.


**Hello Everyone,**

**I've become a huge fan of Supernatural over the past few weeks, it's a fantastic show and I can't stop watching it. I haven't seen season 8 yet, I'm hanging out for the DVD, but until then I figure writing something is the next best thing. **

**This scene takes place in the timeline of Season 5, episode 4, "The End." I was wondering why Sam said yes and how it went down when he did. Pardon any spelling mistakes, this was something I kind of 'spur of the moment' wrote.  
**

**I'd say 'enjoy,' but this isn't a happy fic.**

**So, 'experience,' I guess.**

* * *

::The tunnel at the end of this road::

Sam didn't know if he was doing this because he had hope…

…or because he had none left.

He was afraid, more afraid then he'd ever been.

And he was alone and no matter which way this went he'd be dying all on his own.

The four rings were solid as fate in his hand. They were the key to fixing everything, if only he could do it, if only he were equal to this task when he'd failed ones much easier.

"Sam."

His hand shook and the rings shook with it. There was no point in trying to hide his fear as it was written all over him, obvious in this darkness.

He tried anyway.

There is something to be said for trying.

Sorry.

Was.

"Sam," the voice crowed in its singsong voice.

He threw the ring to the floor and said as loudly as he could,

"Bvtmon Tabges Babalon."

The wood beneath the ring splintered like it had been punched. The floor buckled and screamed and sheered away, crashing down into the chasm. Sam staggered back from the edge and pushed one hand against the wall as though it would save him.

There was no ground floor, there was no ground, there was only a huge roaring mouth.

The Cage.

"Sam, is this really necessary?"

Only now that it was open and there was nothing left between him and the act, Sam looked up. Lucifer was standing in a corner, hands casually in his pockets, back-dropped against peeling blue wallpaper as though he somehow fit in this world. The Cage may as well have not even been there, he had eyes only for Sam.

Sam matched his gaze, breathing hard.

"We're going through the motions Sammy."

Sam.

Sam.

Sammy.

Sam's eyes darted to the Cage.

Dean.

The fist in his chest grabbed something between his ribs and _twisted. _

Dean wasn't here. Dean hadn't come.

Sam knew he knew what was going down and had still held out the desperate hope that, despite everything, Dean would come. In a complicated sort of way, that is. He didn't want Dean in harm's way, and this was as completely in harm's way as it could get.

But still, he'd wanted Dean to come bursting in like he always used to, maybe just because the gesture alone would prove that he still cared deep down whether Sam lived or died. This was the ultimate ultimatum, this was the greatest test, if anything was going to make Dean finally come back for Sam this was it.

And it hadn't.

"We both know how this is going to end."

Lucifer wasn't rushed, Lucifer was taking his time. There was a kid's sports trophy lying on the floor, or at least a part of the floor that was not currently a gaping gate to Hell. This had been a kid's room once, then a ransacked one, now it was this.

Lucifer kicked the trophy into the Cage as though seeing if he could hear it when the trophy hit the bottom.

"Alright," Sam said, facing Lucifer. "You win."

Lucifer made a show of a surprised expression but it was only for his own benefit; Sam was too busy feeling the pain of all of his courage and everything he'd lost in the arteries of his heart. He was screwing up all of the fight in him.

"Say it, Sam," Lucifer said, eyes going half closed and a small smile playing on his lips. His head tilted back and one hand came up meaninglessly to his ear, as though he were listening to the sweetest of music.

"Yes," Sam said, as ready as he would ever be.

Lucifer's eyes closed completely and the smile widened. Sam stood there, chest heaving, every nerve in his body screaming at him that this was the end.

Suddenly Lucifer, or was in Nick now?, jerked, hand coming down and body shuddering where he stood. Something like light was building in him; Sam could see the shadow of his bones. Above the roar of the Cage there was a ringing in Sam's ears accompanied by the sudden, sharp smell of ozone.

Then there was _pressure _in his head. Sam's heart skipped a beat; he would've doubled up in nausea if he could've moved, but his skeleton was stuck, rigid, accepting Lucifer.

There was heat and suddenly something shoved hard behind Sam's eyes, then he was collapsing to the floor. Despite the wind and suction from the Cage there was still dust enough on the floor to get in Sam's eyes. It was gritty, his eyes slid closed. The tips of his fingers tingled like he had a problem with his circulation.

He didn't breathe in again for a long, long time.

In the end Sam figured he had done this because he had no hope left...

...as when his hand finally moved it wasn't he who moved it.


End file.
